Turning the Tables
by MistressMind007
Summary: What if one of our humans isn't what he thinks he is? What if many knew about his past but only one knows about his present?


"Xalis. I like Xalis"

I smile up at my sparkmate as a cradle my newborn son to my chest.

"It's lovely. What made you think of that?" I ask with a smile still playing on my lips as my sparkmate practically melts over the way our son grips his finger and gurgles up at us.

"If I'm honest I have no idea" he chuckles quietly before turning to look me in the optics, "I love you, Fayneblazer"

"I love you too, Megatron"

"I promise that no harm will come to you or our son" he seals his words with a passionate kiss.

A passionate kiss that would have been more passionate if it wasn't for...

The sound of an awkward clearing of the throat meets our audio sensors and Megatron and I break our kiss to see who it is that has dared to enter our chambers at such a moment. My anger clears when I see it's my older brother although I can tell that Megatron is still mildly annoyed.

"Hello my beautiful people... Hello Megatron" my brother smirks as Megatron rolls his optics at the pathetic insult.

"Starscream stop it" I scold yet I also wear a smirk.

My brother walks closer towards the three of us and visibly lights up when he sees his nephew for the first time.

"And who might this little mechling be?" Starscream coos as he rubs the sparkling's little wing nubs.

"This is Xalis" I smile and I feel Megatron straighten proudly from where he sits next to me on the berth.

Starscream sits on the other side of me still staring at Xalis with love in his optics. It is such a precious sight to see my brother and my sparkmate lovingly watching Xalis as he gurgles and looks up at us with those beautiful blue eyes that I have fallen in love with.

/-\

I watch as Megatron holds Xalis to his chest while trying to feed him. Xalis had been turning his head away from the energon bottle anytime his father tried to feed him and today Megatron was trying again. I let out a laugh when Megatron cheers after managing to get the bottle into Xalis' mouth. I begin laughing even harder when Xalis hasn't actually swallowed any, he's just stored it in his mouth and then spits it all over his father. Megatron immediately ceases looking at me with his smug look of success when he feels energon dripping down his chest.

"Why is it that he only wants you to feed him?" He sighs shaking his head as he passes Xalis to me.

"Maybe he thinks you're too silver and need some colour on you" I tease as I stand up to take Xalis and his bottle.

Megatron raises his eyebrows when Xalis immediately latches onto the bottle and begins to feed.

"Almost 4 orns of bottle feeding him and he still won't take it from me. I do wonder why"

"Maybe he just misses my filtered energon. Don't worry, love, he'll eventually warm up to being fed by a mech. He doesn't even like being fed by Starscream and he loves Starscream" I point out.

I place Xalis in his crib when I realise his suckling has begun to slow down. I leave the bottle in his crib with him so that he can take it when he pleases.

Megatron leans into the crib and lovingly kisses our son's head as he slips into recharge. I walk out of the room with Megatron and grab a cloth from the energon unit to help him clean the energon off of his chest.

"Sit on the couch" I instruct him and he does as he's told. Of course I internally smirk at this as the supreme overlord of the Decepticons takes orders from me.

"Fayneblazer, I don't know how long we will be able to stay in Kaon. Soundwave tells me that the Autobots are possibly planing something against this city for obvious reasons" he tells me in his most sophisticated voice but I can tell he's still worried for me and Xalis.

"Well, we have spoken about this before and we knew that it would happen. Kaon is the Decepticon capital, my love. And they will do anything to destroy it. They know how weak they really are and they wish to try and eliminate you before it is too late" I reassure him as I finish bubbling up the cloth with soap and oil.

He seems satisfied with my response as I walk over to him and place myself onto him, straddling his lap. I begin cleaning the energon off of his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist.

Only a few seconds after I've finished cleaning his chest of spat up energon, Megatron pins me to the couch and begins to suck, nip and lick at my neck. It has been far too long since we've had any interactions of this kind, we have been busy looking after our son and commanding an army.

He slyly rubs a servo up my thigh and between my legs as he loosens the latches on my interface panel. He takes his own completely off and I take the opportunity to reach down and grab his arousal as I stare into his optics.

"Now now, Megatron. I don't think we want another sparkling anytime soon" I teasingly warn him.

He nods his head rapidly as my grip tightens slightly just to show him I'm not joking. He is clearly relieved when I begin to slide my servo up and down his length, pumping his mech hood.

Megatron gasps as I go faster and in retaliation he pulls off my interface cover and slides two of his digits into me, stretching me, stroking me and teasing me.

I let out a fairly loud yelp when he adds another digit and we both stop our motions and listen for the sound of a crying sparkling. No sound does come and we continue with pleasuring each other.

I feel Megatron pull my hand off of his hard length before he slides his digits out of me. He kisses me passionately, tasting each other's mouth as he flips us around on the couch. As he sits up he helps me to slowly lower myself onto him.

I gasp quietly in pleasure when I feel the invading hardness fill me up and I hear him groan as well. I begin to move myself up and down riding him as he thrusts upward into me making me bite back screams.

/-\

Only a few days later I'm kissing my sparkmate goodbye as he prepares to lead his troops to battle. Megatron cradles Xalis in his arms and kisses him on the head before passing him back to me.

"You must board the Nemesis. Kaon will be no more after this battle"

"And what of you?" I ask with worry.

"I promise I will return for you and our son. I will join you on the Nemesis after my job is done" and once again he seals his words with a kiss like when Xalis was born.

I watch as he turns and walks towards his troops that are prepared for the battle. My sparkmate looks back at me one last time before transforming and flying away.

I feel a tear drip down my cheek and then almost instantly I feel a digit wipe it away soothingly.

"Come on 'Fay. We must get to the Nemesis" he says with a reassuring smile though the smile shows that he too is very worried about getting there.

I nod as I tighten my grip on my now recharging son and follow Starscream through the tunnels that the Decepticons had used on previous missions.

It came as a shock when one stray Autobot came around one of the many corners and began shooting at us.

"Take Xalis and run!" My brother shouts at me as he returns fire.

"Starscream you have to come with me!" I cry.

"I know my way, I'll meet you there!" He calls back to me.

All of a sudden I hear a cry come from my son as I turn and I realise with cold hard dread that a shot has hit him.

I hear Starscream cry out in outrage before he runs towards the rogue Autobot and sticks his claws through the mechs chest effectively killing him.

I hear my brother's fast foot fall approaching as I inspect the wound on my sparkling. Luckily it had only skimmed him but it had still hit him in the face. After carefully wiping away the energon my brother and I could see that Xalis now had one small line running down the right side of his face.

"Hush, my sparkling. All will be okay" I try to soothe him.

"Come on, we must keep going if we are going to get medical help for him" Starscream urges.

/-\

I'm now on the ship waiting for Starscream to fly in. He had transformed and guided me from the air and when I boarded the Nemesis he had joined my sparkmate in battle.

I've taken Xalis to the med-bay and I'm told that his injury is minor and should only leave a tiny scar.

I'm in mine and Megatron's quarters watching as Xalis attempts to sit up by himself. He's giggling as he does so and it brightens my gloomy spark.

I hear the door slide open and Megatron walks in with all of his wounds already patched up. He immediately picks up Xalis after he realises the mark on his face.

"What happened to him?" He demanded.

"Well what do you think?! One of those stupid Autobots happened!" I try to keep my voice low so I don't scare my son but I'm failing miserably.

My son hides his face against his father's chest and squeaks. Megatron soothes him by rubbing his tiny wings as I ask him something I've been waiting to ask someone.

"Where is Starscream?"

"You mean to say he's not here?" Megatron asked with his optics wide.

"He went to battle with you after he made sure Xalis and I were on the ship! Where is he?!" Tears are now threatening to fall.

Megatron places Xalis down in his play pen and comes over to me. He holds me tightly against his chest trying to calm me.

Once my cries have died down he opens his comm link while still holding me to him and assembles a squadron.

"I will retrieve him no matter what, my love" he whispers into my audio before kissing it.

'No matter what' I replay in my head. I know exactly what that means. He will be brought back dead or alive.

/-\

I'm called to the med-bay and I leave without hesitation. Xalis is sleeping cradled in my arms and hugging a soft blanket that Starscream had gotten for him.

'Starscream' I think. 'You better be alive... Or else'

I walk into the med-bay and see Starscream lying on one of the berths fully patched up. Megatron is there waiting for me and he takes Xalis out of my arms and into his own before I run over to my older brother.

He opens his optics and stares at me before he sits up and hugs me tightly.

"How are you and Xalis?" He asks.

"We're both fine. He's just going to have a little scar on his face but it shouldn't be too noticeable. And you? You don't look so great if I'm honest with you" I smile.

He smiles back, chuckling a bit before he explains what happened on the battlefield.

/-\

Starscream is healing fine and so is Megatron. Xalis doesn't seem to show any sign of being affected by his injury which Megatron is definitely proud of. He keeps claiming that when Cybertron is revived Xalis will follow his footsteps and become a gladiator. It was funny watching how Starscream completely disagreed and said that my son would be better off being a part of the elite trine. Then of course Megatron growled at him and told him to shut up. The two of them are great friends, it's one of the reasons I met Megatron, but they can both have very different view points. They still care for each other though, maybe even some brotherly love too, everyone in the Decepticon ranks knows how close they have gotten since Starscream was promoted to Second in Command.

Speaking of love...

Megatron and I have just finished one of our... Sessions... When he is called to the bridge.

"I'm sorry, my love but I must attend to this" he kisses my forehead.

"I understand. I think Xalis will be hungry in a bit anyway" I kiss his lips "now get to it, soldier" I smirk as he stands up off of the berth.

"Yes ma'am" he salutes me.

We both laugh but we laugh harder when we realise Xalis is now awake and we hear his giggling from the next room. Both of us walk down the little path that links the two rooms together and walk in to see our little son trying to pull himself up using the bars on his crib.

Megatron and I stand and watch as he finally pulls himself up with a huff. He then looks up at us and giggles happily although multi tasking obviously isn't his thing as he loses balance and plops back down onto his little aft.

He reaches up for us and I pick him up with a smile.

"Did you have a nice recharge, Xalis?" I coo.

Megatron comes from behind me before he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I feel relaxed when he strokes one of my wings. We're both smiling happily down at our little one when he opens his mouth.

"Mmma... Maaaaa... Mama!" He looks up at me.

"Did he just...?" Megatron asks with the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen.

"Yes! Oh, Xalis I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" Im practically beaming as I bring him up to my face and kiss him.

"He shouldn't even be able to yet he's too young-"

"Da!" Xalis interrupted his father by showing off with another word.

"Well, according to him he's not too young" I laugh happily at my mates shocked expression.

Megatron took Xalis out of my arms and hugged him to his chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without either of you" he says with a soft smile.

"I know one thing you can do..."

"Pray tell"

"Go and do your duty" I wink as I take back my son.

/-\

Megatron is still on duty. I'd taken Xalis to see Starscream but he then had to go on duty too, so now we've decided to take a walk around the ship and get to know our new home.

We've reached the far South side when we hear clanging coming from one of the rooms leading onto the hangar.

"Who's there?" I demand to know. Xalis babbles as if backing me up.

There's no reply so I charge up one of my blasters and walk in cautiously.

"Mama!" Xalis cries as we're hit to ground by a brutal force.

"You're a mother now?" A familiar yet sinister voice asks.

"And you're partner isn't alive now?" I ask as I stand up.

I know perfectly well who this is and I would give anything to kill her.

"Thanks to your friend, Airachnid" the voice sneers.

"Indeed" I simply say before I move out of the way of a blast.

"You made a mistake having a sparkling, Fayneblazer" the voice shouts as they tackle me to the ground.

Xalis is thrown out of my grasp and rolls into the corner. He doesn't move but I hear him whimper.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM?!" I scream as I put away my blasters and punch them in the face so hard they go flying across the room and smash onto the ground.

We kick, punch and attack until one of us is downed.

Of course it's not me who goes down. I was ready to finish of Arcee when Xalis' scared and pained whimpering draws my attention.

"Oh Primus, little one. You're okay, sweetie. Hush now, Mamas got you" I soothe him as I sigh in relief when I see he's not hurt.

I have him cradled in my arms as I turn to face Arcee who is still on the ground. I activate my comm link and I'm ready to inform Megatron of our stowaway.

But I'm too late.

Arcee has suddenly jumped up and shoved me and my sparkling into a stasis pod behind me. I'm locked in as I try to get through to Megatron through our bond.

"What is it, my love?" He asks.

I can't reply. That damn Arcee has already pressed the button on the keypad. The last thing I see is Xalis still cradled in my arms before darkness consumes me.

/-\

I wake up to Xalis crying.

'He must be hungry' I think to myself.

I'm about to head to the energon unit in mine and my sparkmate's quarters when I realise I'm not on the ship anymore. By the looks of it I'm in a very sandy deserted place.

I try to contact Megatron but the spark link is strained. Damn, I must be really far away. This hits me hard and I suddenly feel cold.

Panicked, I scan my surroundings and pick up the life form signal. Human? Never heard of them.

As I hug my son to my chest I look down at him before quickly programming both of our holoforms to take on a human look.

In minutes we are both fully changed and I can't help but stare at my son then down at my servos. This was truly amazing. But weird. Everything looks like it has become ten times bigger than what it was.

Unfortunately I'd have to remain in this state if my son and I were to survive. Who knows what this species would do to another.

I hear a strange noise coming from around a massive cliff and I'm preparing to bring out my blasters when I realise I can no longer do that. Suddenly, a strange looking vehicle approaches me and even Xalis ceases his crying.

A figure gets out from the vehicle. He's human too.

"Are you okay ma'am? Let me help you"

"No, I'm fine" I try to get rid of him but he obviously cares.

"Please, miss. You'll freeze out here in the night with no clothes" he says.

"Clothes...?"

"Let me help you, miss" he insists.

"It's not miss, it's just Fayneblazer" I dismiss him but I see he's now looking at my son, "and this is my son, Xalis"

"Strange names" he tells me, "I'm William. William Fowler" he extends a servo out to me.

I just look at it not knowing what to do.

"You're not from around here are you?" He places his hand back to his side as I shake my head, "then where are you from?"

"If you even decide you want to believe me then you are to tell no one"

"My lips are sealed" he reassures me.

"I'm from a distant planet called Cybertron. I'm here because we are in the middle of a civil war and a recent fight ended up forcing me here" I explain.

"Woah" William Fowler gasps, "your not messin with me are you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I swear upon the allspark" I tell him.

"I don't know what that is but okay. Anyway, come back to my place and I can help you from there. I have a blanket in the car if you want" he offers.

"Thank you very much, William Fowler" I smile slightly.

"Please, call me Bill" he smiles.

/-\

I'm back at Bill's house as they call them here. Not living units. And I must say it is very interesting. Bill was kind enough to offer Xalis and I some food as they call the substances here. I was wary at first but it's no harm to humans, they don't live off of energon. Xalis was satisfied with his meal and is currently sleeping in my arms curled up in a blanket. Bill also got us some clothes and for some reason it made me feel so much better. I was also given an explanation of diapers which are made to catch a sparkling's mess. I am very thankful for this as I now know that my son and I will be safe until I am able to find my sparkmate.

Bill has suggested my son and I use different names to stay in the low.

"Hey, you know a name I think would suit you?"

"What's that?" I ask.

"June" he smiles.

"How do you come up with that?"

"Well, here on Earth we have months and this current month that we are in is called June" he explains.

"Well then, my name is now June" I smile, I have to admit this stuff is interesting.

"You need a surname too"

"What is that?" I'm confused now.

"Sometimes people can have the same name as each other so surnames help to identify that person, although sometimes the name can be so generic that other people have the exact same name" he snaps his digits before facing me again "I think it would be beneficial of you had a generic name if you want to stay hidden"

"What generic surnames do you know of?" I'm interested to hear what humans class as generic names to see if any are similar to any of the Cybertronian ones.

"Smith, Green, Bowman, Darby, Jones-"

"What was that last one?"

"Jones"

"No the other one"

"Other one.. Oh, Darby"

"I like that one" I smile.

"Welcome to Earth, June Darby" Bill smiles happily at me, "now what about your son? I have some suggestions"

"Please, let me hear your suggestions"

"If I ever have a son I would like to call him Jackson" he smiles.

"Jackson..." I let the name roll off my glossa, "I love it. But if you want your son to be named Jackson then why would you offer me the name?"

"Because I like the name Hunter now" he winks with a laugh and I find myself laughing with him.

I look down at my little human son.

"My little Jackson Darby" I kiss his forehead.


End file.
